conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
X STREET Tournament
Xtreme Street Racing (X-STREET) is a national racing tournament for street racers and motorcyclists, held every summer in the Union of Everett. Racers enter the competition, taking on a variety of closed track courses, which mimic real street scenarios, using street legal civilian vehicles. Many racer's vehicles are modified both on the exterior with a variety of body parts and paint job designs and in the motor with advanced parts for greater speed and handling. Other competitions in X-STREET include sound system competitions in which car owners show off their boosted sound systems. X-STREET Tournament Vehicle Racing Drag Racing Drag racing is a competition in which vehicles compete to be the first to cross a set finish line, usually from a standing start, and in a straight line. Most drag races begin with a standing (stationary) start and are just 1/4 mile long (1,320 ft (400 m)). Elapsed times range between mid-4 seconds to 23 seconds, with finishing speeds (trap speeds) ranging from 60 mph to over 330 mph (530 km/h), depending upon the type of vehicle. Faster vehicles need a parachute (mandated by rules) to slow down. Before each race (also known as a pass), each driver is allowed to perform a burnout, which heats the tires and lays rubber down at the beginning of the track, improving traction. Each driver then lines up (or stages) at the starting line. Races are started with a flag waving or arm drop, usually by a guest celebrity. The winner is the first vehicle to cross the finish line (and therefore the driver with the lowest total reaction time + elapsed time). Drag races take place on both standard drag track straight-aways and on city street mimics. A total of four cars race on city street mimics and two cars on drag straight-aways. The winner moves on to the next round. Circuit Tracks Circuit tracks come in two forms, one is a general racing circuit. The other is a street racing scenario track, which mimics the streets of a city. The city track can be altered by closing certain routes and opening others to change around the circuit design, allowing for new track layouts. General racing circuits are performed on either oval shaped or oddly shaped circuits. General circuits have up to ten cars racing at a time, with the winner moving on to the next round. City circuits consist of five racers on a city street mimic track. City circuits take on different shapes and layouts. The winner of the race moves on to the next round. Sprint Races Sprint races consist of a single route, point A to point B track. The overall length of the track may last for several miles and may take on some oddly shaped turns, instead of a straight-away like a drag track. These races may be done on city mimic tracks and mimic highway routes. A total of five vehicles race at the time, with the winner moving on to the next round. Drifting Competition Drift racing consists of a small, irregular shaped, twist and turn track in which racers must perform drift maneuvers for points. Races may consists of either one racer at a time or multiple racers drifting together. During multi-car drift races, three racers drift at a time, with the winner gathering the most drift points, moves on to the next round. Motorbike Racing Motorcycle racing consists of competitions on different tracks ranging from circuits, drag races and stunt tracks. Stunt racing usually involves dirtbikes. Races may include up to ten or more racers on a track during circuit and offroad tracks. Drag races involves up to four racers. The winner moves on to the next round. Sound System Competition Sound system competitions involve car owners who possess souped up vehicle sound systems who show off the loudness and power of their installed sound systems. Winners are determined based on the most powerful sound frequencies, powerful lowest base, vibration capabilities and loudness. Most cars in the competition are built and designed to withstand powerful sound vibration and frequencies which generally can tear vehicles apart and shatter window glass. Demolition Derby Demolition derby is a motorsport involving up to ten or more drivers competing by deliberately ramming their vehicles into one another. The last driver whose vehicle is still operational is awarded the victory. Demolition derbies can be very dangerous. Although serious injuries are rare, they do happen. Drivers are typically required to sign a waiver to release the promoter of an event from liability. To make the event safer, all glass is removed from the vehicle, and deliberately ramming the driver's-side door area is forbidden. The driver's door is often required to be painted white with black numbers or blaze orange, or with contrasting colors, for visibility. Most demolition derbies are held on dirt tracks, or in open fields, that are usually soaked with water. This causes the competition area to become muddy, which in turn helps to further slow the vehicles. Some drivers use both the front and rear of the vehicle to ram the other competitors. Others tend to use only the rear end of the vehicle, to help protect the engine compartment from damage. Category:Union of Everett